Leather Bootstraps and Lace Ribbons
by Bree Higgins
Summary: Under the baking Texan sun, a family lives. A family of murderers. After crashing their SUV, and having all of her friends killed by that family, will Bree survive, or will someone save her.  COMPLETE  Thomas Hewitt/OC R
1. Chapter 1: Blood Dust and Broken Dreams

[No Copy Write Intended. This is purely fan made and I do not own the Texas Chainsaw Massacre series. I do own the characters Clay, Amira, Kristin, and, of course, Bree, for she is me in a sence. Please comment and review. This is a Thomas Hewitt/OC Romance/Horror]

Chapter 1: Broken Dreams and Blood Dust

[Bree's POV]

My brother Clay, and two friends of ours decided to go on a road trip. Amira and Kristin were all for it, but me, not so much. I just wanted to spend a peaceful summer at home with my family, but they wanted to go, so I went along with it. Not like it mattered much what I wanted to do.

Driving down the dusty Texas road, we stopped at a small gas station. just off route 65. I can't recall the name on the faded sign above the station, but I do recall the lady behind the counter. On the slightly plumper side, like myself and my own Momma, she smiled at me but frowned at my compainons. Turning to her I asked polietly, with my soft Virginian accent, "Ma'am, were is your restroom, my friend and I need to freshen up."

She smiled at me gently, "Just through the back, dear." A sweet Texan accent. Thoughtfully I murmurred my thank you and walked with Kristin to the bathroom. It was small, nothing but a toilet, a sink, and a mirror. Shrugging Kristin went first, and then I went in after her and did what I had to do.

A little later we were back on the road, dust blew up onto the hood of the car. My brother cursed as the dirt and sand clouded the view of the road, that was when I saw it. A large cow. Brown. Mabey two years old. But that didn't matter, I screamed, "Cow!", but it was too late. Had I seen it a momment sooner.

The car tossed into the air, the cow was disinigrated by the force of the impacted. Covering my face with my arms, I got a pretty good beating in that death trap. My heart was thumping in my ears so loud that I couldn't hear a thing but that sound. It was nearly silent, then I heard the crash and groan of the metal. Kristin was screaming and so was Clay. I didn't realize it, but I was too. When the car finally stopped, upside down, I breathed a small, momentary, sigh of relief. A splitting pain in my arm caused me to gasp. There was a four inch long gash. I must have been out of my mind, because that didn't scare me. Not as much as the fact that Clay was moaning about random shit and Kristin was whimpering about Amira being dead.

Wait. Did she say Amira was dead? She did, oh god, why did that have to happen. I let out a dry sob and scrambled from the car. Blood was splattered across the hood like red spray paint. Falling to my knees, blood loss making me dizzy. I felt cold, like stone. No. Ice.

The police car pulled up momments later. I must have looked like a child, because the cop kept on calling me 'little one'. Whimpering I spoke, "Help my brother and my friends. They are hurt worse than me."

He must have realized by my voice that I was older than I seemed. To anyone whom didn't know me I would have looked like any other fourteen year old on the street. Truth is I am twenty-one. Roughly he grabbed my by the roots of my hair. He spoke cruelly, "Shut up you little bitch. Your friends are as good as dead."

Screeching in pain as he pulled me to my feet, he shoved me, none too gently, into the back seat of his car. Then at gun point, forced my brother from the car. He screamed, "Don't shoot! Please!"

Kristin, wasn't so lucky. The Sheriff shot her as she tried to get out of the car. I closed my eyes and flinched. Oh Kristin, what had I gotten you into. My heart grew heavy, but having my brother in the car with me made me feel slightly safer, but not by much. Over the radio the Sheriff told a man to get over here and take care of the wreck.

He told us on the car ride to 'Momma's House' that his name was Hoyt. We were to call him Sheriff Hoyt. No talking. By the time we got to the house, my entire body felt like it was made from glass. Blood still dripped from my arm, but it had started to dry.

"Thomas! Get out here and take this bitch inside! Come on! Hurry it up you dumb bastard!"

I flinched at the cruel words, the man, Thomas, came out. He wore a leather mask over his face. Dirty and lanky black hair fell across his face, but his eyes, as he lifted me up, were sad. He didn't want to hurt me. He seemed so strong though, he lifted me like I was a feather, and I am telling you right now, I am not a feather light kinda person.

He had a huge muscular body, stronger than any man I had ever had the chance to meet. Once out of sight I rapped my arms around his neck and whimpered, "Please don't hurt me."

I didn't know how to react to this, but he just patted me on the back. Like a father would his child. Then it all went black.


	2. Chapter 2: Basements and Butterflies

Chapter 2: Basements and Butterflies

[Bree's POV]

Fading in and out of concousness, I heard the screams of Clay as he was torchered. Then I heard a chainsaw. I blackout out again after that.

Waking up, I found myself in a dark basement, water covered most of the floor. I was curious now. Why was the water on the floor murky red? Blood perhaps? If so, cool. I always did love horror movies and all the mystery around them, but it seemed like I was trapped in the middle of one. Really cool.

Butterflies fluttered in my stomach. If I was in a horror movie, did that mean I was going to die? I fought my restraints for a moment, then relaxed, did it really matter? My three best friends were dead, and there was nothing I could do to bring them back. I felt my throat tightening up and I knew tears were not too far away. Closing my eyes I reopened them and looked up at the ceiling.

Where was that man that brought me here. The one with the gorgous and sad brown eyes. So handsome. Then I realized someone was watching me. So I began to hum. My light, soft, voiced doing the words justus.

Sweet dreams are made of this

Who am I to disagree?

Travel the world and the seven seas

Everybody's looking for something-

I cut off when I saw the man, Thomas, step out of the shadows. I blinked, blushing slightly. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you."

He shook his head and motioned for me to keep singing. I blushed furiously. "Now I'm embarrassed."

Chuckling I sang a new song, one I thought he might like.

The other man, Hoyt, hollered from up the stairs, "Tommy! Haven't you killed her yet!"

I flinched. I didn't want to die. So I whispered to Thomas, "Don't worry. I'll be alright. Just make it quick."

Gently he touched my face with and soft, yet rough, hand. I closed my eyes and sighed. His hand was so warm. Then a womans voice cut through the silence. "Hoyt! If Tommy wants to keep her, he can! Tommy, bring that poor girl up here and let me see her."

"But Momma!"

"Shuddup boy! This is Tommy's choice." They argued back and forth for a long time. I just lay there, letting Thomas stroke my cheek.

Near giddy, Thomas unlached my restraints, and scooped me up in his arms. Gently he set me down. I wobbled a little and he steadied me with one arm. I didn't know how long I had been down there, but my legs tingled and twitched as I streched them out. Taking my hand he led me up the stairs and out of that hell hole.


	3. Chapter 3: Bright Lights and Warm Nights

Chapter 3: Bright Lights and Warm Nights

[Tommy's POV]

Leading the startled little woman up the stairs, I realized just how scared she was. She held my hand tightly and, well, to tell the truth I didn't mind at all. Normally I hated people, but she was different. She had the voice of an angel, and she was as cute as a button. Round like Momma. Kind like her too.

She whispered, curling her arms around mine, she was much shorter than me, "I-I'm scared. What if she doesn't like me.."

Looking up at me with those big hazel eyes of her's, I felt my heart melting. She clung to me. I just shook my head and patted her's gently. I could tell she had a soft spot for me. The way she sang for me, and just how she asked me on that first day not to hurt her. The thought never entered my mind. She was and is too pretty to harm.

Momma cooed when she saw her. "Well arn't you just the sweetest young thing! Tommy, I can see why you chose her!"

She blushed furiously at the complements and hide behind me slightly, tugging at her shirt a little. She spoke softly with an accent I couldn't place. Slightly southern, but not from Texas. "Thank you Ma'am. Your too kind."

I nudged her slightly and rapped my arm around her small frame. It made her blush even more. So cute. Then Hoyt came in. I glared at him as he spoke, "Thomas, get that bitch down stairs. Kill her."

I pushed her hind me. I wish I had my chainsaw. Then I could protect her. I shook my head. He would not kill my girl. He would not. I growled out hoarsly. I hadn't spoken in a while. "You won't make me. Not this time."

Momma slapped Hoyt across the face, "Don't use that language infront of me! Or-" She paused "Honey, what's your name?"

My girl just blushed, "I'm sorry for not introducing myself. My name is Bree."

Bree. That name fit her to a T. Sweet and beautiful like her. I glanced behind my back to she her shaking. Tears welling up in her eyes. She looked so fraile. Bending down and getting on one knee so I could be eye to eye with her I pulled her into my arms. She stopped shaking at once rested her head on my shoulder. "Bitch, get off my nephew!" Hoyt shouted.

She tensed up and began to shake again. "Thomas, take her upstairs. She needs to get cleaned up."

Obeying at once I scooped her up and took her upstairs. She needed a bath. Maybe she would let me brush her short hair. It stopped only at her shoulders and moved up sharply to the back of her neck.

Once upstairs, and in the unused bedroom, I set her down. Bree had stopped shaking by then. Pointing to a door I motioned for her to wash up. "You'll stay right here, won't you, Thomas?"

I nodded. Backing up a bit to show her the space was hers'. Quickly she ducked into the bathroom, I could hear the shower come on. Hurrying outside to grab her bag out of the mangled SUV. Digging around I found the bag with her name right on the tag. Moving fast as possible, I went back into the house and opened the door a little to set the bag inside the bathroom. She was singing again.

Backing out I sat down on the bed and listen as she sang. Clearly I heard her turn off the shower and step out. Still humming, she musta saw her bag because she called out to me, "Thank you Thomas!"

After a while she came out of the bathroom. She looked refreshed. Calmer. She smelled nice too. "Thomas-"

I cut her off, "Please, call me Tommy."

"Alright, Tommy, if you don't mind me asking, why do you wear that on your face" She pointed to my mask, "Surely you can't be ugly. No one as sweet as you can be ugly."

I covered my face with one hand, "But I am."

That was the only thing I could tell her. Her mouth fell from a joking smile into a knowing frown. "I guess I can relate. When I was a little younger, all of the other children would call me names. Just because I was a little different. Just because I had scars."

Showed me her wrists, they where crisscrossed with scars. I touched them gently. "What happened?"

Worry filled my voice as tears sprang to her eyes, "I-I used to cut myself."

I blinked. "I did that too."

My voice was soft. I touched her face lightly. As I moved my hand away, she grabbed it and held it to her face. She looked so innoccent in that one moment. Sitting on the bed with her made me content. I would stay with her all day. "Tommy, why didn't you kill me like Hoyt told you to?"

That question had me stumped. I, truthfully, didn't know, but now that I think about it, it was the way her eyes looked. They way they burned with pain and fear. "Because of the way your eyes looked. Your voice. Your smell. Everything about you."

She gripped my hand tighter. A small smile shinning on her face. Moving in a fast way she leanned close to me and kissed me on the cheek. I felt blood rush to my head as I blushed furiously. She was blushing too. I untied my mask, and let her see my face. I kept my eyes on the floor, not meeting her hazel gaze. She touched my face lightly. I looked down at her, but she was smiling up at me, "You look just as handsome as anyone else! I don't know why anyone would think otherwise."

I smiled at her. She tilted her head up at me, and leaned closer. I leaned in and brushed my lips across her forehead. "I won't let anyone hurt you. Your my girl now, Bree."

It all slipped out. I closed my mouth and looked at her. Searcing her face for any sign of disgust or pain, but she just looked, happy. "Thank you."

She kissed me on the lips. I froze up, but then relaxed and returned the kiss. Carefully rapping my arms around her waist and pulling her closer. She broke the kiss taking a momment to breath. She chuckled, looking me in the eyes, "Shouldn't we be getting downstairs now?"

I smiled a little bit. "Yeah."

Putting my arm around her waist I lead her from the room and let her put her arms around me. She began to shake again. I paused at the top of the stairs and put my mask back on. Not wanting to make Momma or Hoyt suspious of our actions. She sorta cradled her arm. The gash still healing on her arm.

Night had fallen outside, and we were just in time for dinner. Fear ran down my spine. Hoyt was going to ruin it all for me. Bree didn't know our dirty little secert, the fact that we eat humans.


	4. Chapter 4: Flesh and Blood

Chapter 4: Flesh and Blood

[Tommy's POV]

Momma was just calling us in for supper. Still reeling from our kiss I led Bree into the dinning room and helped her to her seat. "Such a gentalman!"

I smiled at the comment and took a seat beside her. Our hands touched lightly, but only for a momment. Momma spoke to her for a momment, "Child, you cleaned up nicely!This is Uncle Monty, my older brother." Momma pointed to Monty, then continued, "How much soup do you want?"

Her tummy grumbled loudly, so her hands fluttered to it slightly, trying to stiffle the growling. "Well, my tummy says 'feed me' so, a bowl full would be nice!"

She smiled that dazzling smile, Momma smiled too and filled her bowl up nicely. The pot came to me next so I filled my bowl up too. I was hungry. Hoyt walked into the room and glared at Bree. She kept her eyes on her food. I could tell she was uncomfortable. "Why is Tommy's 'pet' eating at the table. She should be eating on the floor like the bitch she is."

"Hoyt! Shut your trap!"

"But Momma!"

They went on like that for a few momments, then Momma spoke again, "Bree, honey, do you want to say grace?"

Bree hesitated, then said yes. She spoke again after bowing her head, "Dearlord, bless this family, and the bountiful spread before us. In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Ghost, we pray, amen."

I tapped her hand to tell her that she did well. Hoyt snorted and slurped up his stew. Bree dipped her spoon into the broth. I stayed silent as she ate it, wary of the meat, but once she tasted it she spoke, "Ma'am, this is delicous. Best soup I have ever eaten."

I let out a small sigh of relief as she continued to eat it. Devoring the bowl quickly. I had just finished around the same time that she had. Hoyt had a erie grin on his face. I didn't like it at all. "Wanna know what kinda meat we used, bitch?"

Bree just blinked. She didn't need to hear that. She shouldn't have to hear that. "Human flesh."

Relaxing, Bree just laughed, "So? Human flesh tastes good. Meat is meat, bone is bone."

That saying was what Hoyt would always say when ever I didn't want to kill anouther human. Hoyt stared at her. Slack jawed. I chuckled slightly. My worries vanished like dust in the wind. Bree was not a normal girl. That was for sure.

After dinner, we walked into the living room together and got comfortable on the couch. Momma was sewing. Bree yawned, her eyes started to droop as she curled up beside me. She was so cute like that. Just so, perfect. Slowly she fell asleep. I caressed her face lightly, she didn't even stirr.

Ever so gently I picked her up, cradling her in my arms. She fit there so nicely. Getting to my feet I carried her up the stairs to her room. Her hand clutched my shirt as she rubbed against me slightly. Her cheek was on my chest. I could feel her breathing. Reaching her room I didn't want to let her go so, I laid down with her, rapping my arms around her small body. This was how it was meant to be for us. Perfect.


	5. Chapter 5: Golden Sunsets

Chapter 5: Golden Sunsets

[Bree's POV]

I found myself waking up in the arms of Tommy, he held me so gently, that I didn't even know he was there. Over the past few hours, I had come to know him better than anyone else. Hoyt spilled the beans during dinner, and I think Tommy was pleased by my reaction. Certainly made me chuckle. the loook on Hoyt's face that is.

He had taken the mask off, I guess he did that because it was easier to sleep that way. Lightly I touched his cheek and then, I did something I had only done a handful of times. I whispered, "I love you, Tommy."

He must have been awake because he pulled me close and whispered in return, "Your the only woman I have ever loved."

Tears ran down my cheeks. How much more perfect could any one momment be? Our lips found each other, and we kissed. Only for a momment. Momma was calling us down for breakfast. I slipped into the bathroom to change and take a shower. Tommy followed me, smiling I turned around and stood on my tippy toes and gave him a kiss. "You have to wait here."

While I was in the shower, I heard Hoyt call Tommy downstairs. There was some fresh meat to be cut up. I felt my breath catch in my throat. Meat for this family is humans. Tasty, but frightening.

I slipped out of the bathroom, a dark blue dress that went down to my knees, flared out at the fitted waist. I put a white lace ribbon on tieing it with a little bow. Tommy was gone, and the screams had started.

Walking down the stairs, I spotted Momma, "Good morning Momma."

She was carrying a large basket of clothing, "Need any help?"

She just smiled, "No sweetheart, you go and relax. Tommy will be up in a momment."

I walked into the living room and sat down next to Uncle Monty. The televison was on. Cartoons. Smiling I watched with Monty. He seemed to enjoy them too. Slowly the screams of the person in the basement subsided, cut off by the clatter of a chainsaw. Momments later Tommy came back upstairs. Blood covered his arms and shirt. This was the first time I was ever truely scared of Tommy. I felt my heart begin to race as a cold sweat broke out on the back of my neck.

"Bree?"

I looked at him, eyes wide. I touched his arm. Blood covered my hand, I just looked at it. Taking my hand in his he held it gently, and guided me up to my room. He helped me wash my hands, and I helped him clean up himself.

Still shaken from that experiance I sat down next to him out on the porch to watch the sunset. It turned the yard golden. That was when he looked at me and whispered, "Stay here with me forever."

I looked at him. I knew the answer to his question as sure as I knew my name. "I will."


	6. Chapter 6: Blood Lust and New Borns

Chapter 6: Blood Lust and New Borns

[Bree's POV]

With one last glance at me, looking away from my face, reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, blood stained, red velvet box. Opening it he looked me in the eyes, and whispered gruffly, "Bree, will you be mind forever?"

I gasped. The ring was so beautiful, a tear cut diamond, on a thin golden ring surrounded with small red rubbies. I felt tears welling in my eyes. It couldn't have been more perfect. The setting sun set the ring on fire. I nodded once and hugged him. "Yes, oh Tommy, yes!" I kissed him on the lips and deepened it. He stiffened slightly, but relaxed, cupping my cheek with one of his large hands.

Breaking the kiss, breathless and overwhelmed with emotions, Tommy slid the engagment ring onto my ring finger and kissed my forehead. His hands wiped away my tears. We sat on the porch for a long time, watching as the Texas sun sank below the horizon.

-Three Years Later-

Standing beside the Chopping Table I waited for Tommy to bring in our next victim. Sure I had freaked out the first time, but now it is just a mellowing experiance. I feeling of a good sharp knife slicing through flesh. Warm blood that splatters your face. The thrill of the kill. All of it made me giddy. But now I could only handle, maybe, one a week. Because of my condition. Three years since the day Tommy asked me to be his, in our unoffical marrige ceremony, I am now a cold blooded killer. Just like my husband. Sometimes that fact scares me a little. But not as much as if I wasn't with Tommy.

I shook my head. Killing always cleared my mind, and if the baby decided to come now, well, we would hold off on killing her till that was done. I heard the peircing screams of terror as what ever thing strayed into our home. I knew that scream. I was the kind when your are terrified of something, someone. Not of pain. That made me angery. Glancing around for my chainsaw, I noticed Tommy on the stairs. He was already covered in blood. He walked down and strode over to me. Kissing me on the cheek lightly and placing his hand on my bulging belly. He tapped my hand three times. Nodding I hugged him. Three people. Two to kill, one to torcher.

Hoyt hollard for Tommy to get upstairs, the boy has work to do. Momments after going upstairs he came back down with a young woman, four or five years younger than me. Feebly she tried to get away from my man, screaming insults like 'you animal' and 'retard'. That only made me angerier. I revved up my chainsaw. Ready to slice her up in was most people never can imagian. She gasped and screamed, "Why are you doing this?"

I just laughed, "Because we can!"

She started screaming again. I could tell Tommy was laughing at what I had said. I set my chainsaw down and pulled out a knife. Slowly I dug it into her arm. Blood pooled up under my knife. I giggled harshly. This girl is going to die slowly. Very slowly. I walked around the table to her other arm. I did the same thing to that arm. Only I dug the knife in deeper. Blood splattered my face. A peal of giddy laughter escaped from my mouth. Excitment began to bubble inside me. I started to hack away at the flesh. Blood and bits of flesh sprayed my body, her screams sent thrills of excited happiness through my spine.

She screamed and screamed untill I finally slit her throat. Then it happened. My water broke. Now it was fear that ran through me as I gasped, dropping my knife and letting my hands fly to my belly. A small trickle of water ran down my leg. I gasped out, "Tommy, it's time."

His eyes grew really big. He rushed over to me and scooped me up in me in his arms. The first round of contractions hit me. It felt like someone was burning my alive, but I didn't scream. I just sucked in a few deep breaths. Dear god.

The labor lasted for hours. I screamed. A lot. I could hear Tommy pacing outside our bedroom door. Momma was singing the Hush Little Baby song to me. I couldn't concentrate on anything but the pain. When would this be over? The answer came about three hours laiter. I gave birth to twins. A boy and a girl. Holding my little babies. Cleaned up and feeling better cuddling my babies, Tommy came in to see me. He smiled and looked at the pair. He tapped my hand and spoke, "They're beautiful. What are their names?"

"Mae Belle Hewitt, and Thomas Brown Hewitt Jr." those where the names I had chosen, the boy looked like his father, but he had my nose. The little girl looked like a carbon copy of myself. Our family was complete, and in that moment, I felt so calm and looking into the faces of my children, I knew that this was were I was ment to be. With my Tommy and our babies.

[If no one reviews my story, I will not make an epilogue.]


	7. Chapter 7: Epilogue

Epilogue:

[Tommy's POV]

Watching my seven year old twins play out in the back yard made me proud. I heard some rustling behind me and turned to see the love of my life beaming as she set some lemonade on the table for Momma and The Tea Lady. She always seemed to be doing something, and cooking seemed to be her favorite.

From behind my mask I smiled. She came over to me and gave me a huge. Not spending as much time in the basement ment more time with the kids. Mae came running over to us screaming, her brother chasing her with a worm. I chuckled and scooped her up in my arms.

"Daddy, tell Tommy to stop chasing me with that nasty worm!" She pouted and I looked down at my son, Tommy, shaking my head.

"Don't chase your sister." Sometimes I feel as if I had turned to mush because of my wife. But I know now, it was my kids that did that. every few days I made up for that by killing those damn people that come our way. After Hoyt died, Bree took over the job of finding them. We chose a car to use as bait and had her wait for someone to come down the road. She was great at it, and we only had to do it about once or twice a month. But it scared me. If she got hurt out there I would never forgive myself.

Now as I look at my two kids running around in the yard, I couldn't help be wonder what kinda life Bree would have lived if she never met me. Who would she have married, would she have married? Would she have had kids as beautiful as ours?

Shaking my head I tossed the thoughts from my mind. I heard heavy footsteps behind me and saw my cousin Top-Chop creep up behind Bree. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and continued preparing the lemonade. Suddenly he sprang, I tensed up. Bree simply moved out of the way and punched him in the face as he blew past.

Right then I realized how lucky I was. Bree can punch, hard, and no one wants to be on the receiving end of that. I chuckled. The look on Chop's face, was, priceless. He and a few of our cousins had come here from somewere else in Texas to help out after Hoyt died. They stayed for Bree's cooking and her 'gentle' ways. Everything is so relaxed now that I don't have to worry about Bree as much, or our children.

Walking over to Bree I put my hands around her waist and pulled her closer to my body. She kissed my cheek and rotated around to face me, giving me a huge and planting a kiss on my lips. Our kids came running over to us. Tommy grabbed my pants leg and tugged, "Up!" He isn't much for words, like me.

I lifted him up as Mae came running over to me. "Me too Daddy!" I lifted her up in my other arm.

Top Chop smirked at me, "Bit tied down arn't yah, Leatherface?" I glared at him, but Bree got to him first, swiftly punching him in the gut.

"Don't talk tough if you haven't got the balls to back it up." And with that she kicked him in the balls. I heard the wind blow out of him as he clutched his crotch. It reminded me of something, a memory of some sort, but it was to vague to really make out. Chuckling myself, our two kids roared with laughter. Top Chop however wasn't so lucky. He was rolling and moaning on the floor. Bouncing my kids lightly I walked into the house to grabb a chair. Sitting down I set the pair down and they raced off into the yard. Playing and laughing.

My life was content. I knew that Bree was keeping a secert, but I didn't know what. Then Bree walked into the house. She looked so beautiful. She came and sat down in my lap and put her arms around my neck. Whisping to me she pulled away slightly, "I love you Thomas. I remember the first time I met you. Back in High School. Do you remember?" That was when it came back to me, all the old feelings for her, my love came through stronger than before.

"Yeah, I do." But that's another story, for another day.

[It is all over you guys, LBLR is now done, fast paced, but awesome. Please reveiw!]


End file.
